valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Wienin93/Überblick: Valve-Shooter
100%|centre|link=Hauptseite thumb|Snipin' is a good job, mate! It's challengin' work, outta doors. I guarantee you'll not go hungry! Cause at the end of the day, long as there's two people left on the planet, someone is gonna want someone dead.|centre|600px Valve gehört heute zu den wohl einflussreichsten und bekanntesten Entwicklern überhaupt. Als Entwickler großer Reihen wie Half-Life, Portal, Team Fortress und Counter-Strike sowie Besitzer der Vertriebsplattform Steam ist Valve aus der Branche nicht mehr wegzudenken. Der Erfolg des Studios lässt sich dabei vor allem dadurch erklären, dass seine Spiele, mit Ausnahme von Half-Life, alle auf populären Modifikationen basieren, deren Macher man engagierte. Gabe Newell und Mike Harrington wollten mit der Gründung von Valve großartige Videospiele produzieren können – und ganz subjektiv ist ihnen das auch gelungen, da sie talentierte Menschen anwarben und ihnen die Chance gaben, ihr Potential frei zu entfalten. Half-Life - ''"They are waiting for you, Gordon. In the test chamber...."'' thumb|250px|Die berühmte Skript-Szene mit den [[Tentakel|Tentakeln war für Valve die Bestätigung der Idee, solche anstelle von Videos zu verwenden.]]Das Erstlingswerk von Valve ist der 1998 erschienene Ego-Shooter Half-Life, der das Unternehmen auf einen Schlag weltweit berühmt machte und, wie auch sein Nachfolger, als Meilenstein der Videospielgeschichte gilt. Neben seiner Handlung und den Spielmechaniken wurde Half-Life auch durch seine Skript-Sequenzen berühmt, da man bei Valve auf Videos, die das Spiel unterbrechen würden, verzichtete. In Half-Life erlebt man also alles durch die Hornbrille des ungewöhnlich sportlichen Physikers Dr. Gordon Freeman. thumb|left|Die [[Roboter-Soldat|Roboter-Soldaten der deutschen Fassung im Kampf gegen den Gargantua aus dem Kapitel Energie.]]Legendär ist auch die geschnittene Fassung des Klassikers, mit der sich deutschsprachige Spieler rumschlagen dürfen. In dieser hat man sämtliche HECU-Marines einfach durch Roboter-Soldaten ersetzt, da man keine Kampfhandlungen mit Menschen darstellen wollte. Auch wenn man Half-Life sicherlich dem Shooter-Genre zuordnen sollte, würde diese alleinige Zuteilung dem Spiel nicht ganz gerecht. Ganz klar hat es auch starke Sci-Fi-Elemente und Serien-Autor Marc Laidlaw ordnete sein Werk ganz klar dem Horror-Genre zu. Jeder Spieler, der Black Mesa nach der fatalen Resonanzkaskade gesehen hat oder die entsetzlich verstümmelten Stalker in Dr. Breens Zitadelle treffen durfte, dürfte dem zustimmen. Bis zum heutigen Tage warten Fans der Reihe auf eine Fortsetzung der Abenteuer von Gordon Freeman und die Aufklärung über den mysteriösen G-Man und seine Ziele, die manche Fans bereits seit 1998 quälen und Stoff für zahlreiche Theorien geben. Immerhin endet Episode Two mit einem bösen Cliffhanger, auf dessen Fortsetzung die Spielewelt schon seit 2007 wartet. Sicher ist, dass ein weiteres Half-Life erscheinen wird. Die große Frage ist und bleibt jedoch: Wann? Counter-Strike - ''"Bomb has been planted!"'' [[Datei:Counter-Strike_Cover.jpg|thumb|''Counter-Strikes "Verwandtschaft" zu Half-Life wurde in den 2000ern gerne zur Bewerbung benutzt.]]Counter-Strike'' gilt vielen Spielern als Inbegriff des Mehrspieler-Erlebnisses. Der Taktik-Shooter, ursprünglich eine Modifikation von Half-Life, erschien mit seiner finalen Version 1.6 im Jahre 2000 und hat seitdem zahlreiche Ableger hervorgebracht, von denen das neueste der Hauptreihe das 2012 erschiene Global Offensive ist. Jeder, der sich nur ein wenig mit Shootern auskennt, hat von den beiden beliebtesten Spielmodi Geiselbefreiung und Bombenentschärfen gehört, die zum Teil auch von anderen Shootern adaptiert wurden. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit wurde Counter-Strike der wohl wichtigste Titel des europäischen und amerikanischen E-Sports und war fester Bestandteil und teilweise auch Ursprung namhafter E-Sport-Clans. In Deutschland wird der Name Counter-Strike teilweise bis heute gerne als Paradebeispiel für ein „Killerspiel“ gesehen oder als stumpfes Ballerspiel diffamiert. Als ich 2002, damals noch ein Grundschüler, das erste Mal von Counter-Strike hörte, wurde es von den Medien nur zu gerne mit den Amokläufen der frühen 2000er in Verbindung gebracht. Auch wenn die zunehmende Akzeptanz von Shootern und die steigende Popularität von E-Sport heute, also rund ein Jahrzehnt nach dem Erscheinen von CS 1.6, das Image verbessert hat, verkennen viele Menschen, die wenig mit Videospielen zu tun haben, dass es bei CS und Konsorten nicht um sinnlose Ballerei geht. Teamspiel, Taktik, Zielgenauigkeit und Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit stehen im Vordergrund solcher Spiele und lassen sich durch Shooter wie CS vermutlich sogar fördern. Team Fortress - "If god wanted you to live, he would not have created me!" thumb|left|280px|Die zahlreichen Kurzfilme zu TF2 wurden nicht nur für ihren Humor, sondern auch für ihre gute Animation gelobt.Im deutschsprachigen Raum verbinden viele Spieler das Franchise vor allem mit dem Comiclook, dem besonderen Humor der Comics und Kurzfilme sowie den zahlreichen Kosmetika, die man in dem 2007 erschienen Team Fortress 2 vorfinden kann. Gerade das Design von TF2, das eher an einen Pixar-Film als an einen Shooter erinnert, führt dazu, dass viele Shooter-Fans die Reihe eher belächeln. Zugegeben, um in TF gut zu sein, muss man nicht besonders gut Zielen können und der Humor von TF2 macht eine wirklich ernste Inszenierung wie in anderen großen Shootern schlichtweg unmöglich. Tatsächlich ist der Einfluss, den die Reihe auf ihr Genre hatte, größer als man erstmal denkt. Team Fortress prägte nicht nur den klassenbasierenden Spielstil, sondern führte auch den heute bei allen Shooter-Fans beliebten Headshot ein. Diese grundlegende Spielmechanik wurde damals in einer kleinen Nebenmodifikation namens TF Sniper erprobt und ist, anders als in vielen Shootern, in allen Teilen der Reihe fast ausschließlich der Sniper-Klasse vorbehalten. thumb|250px|Das ist eindeutig ein... Heavy?? - In der deutschen Fassung von TFC kann man die Klassen nur noch an der Primärwaffe erkennen.Das erste Team Fortress erschien 1996 und war eine Quake-Modifikation, die von den drei australischen Studenten Robin Walker, John Cook und Ian Caughley erstellt wurde. Aufgrund der großen Popularität des Spiels warb Valve Walker und Cook, die übrigens bis heute bei Valve arbeiten, an und entwickelte die Goldsource-Portierung Team Fortress Classic, die 1999 veröffentlicht wurde. Die deutsche Zensur zeigte sich gegenüber TFC nicht besonders gnädig und ersetzte die Modelle aller zehn Klassen durch dasselbe Roboter-Modell, das auch Half-Life-Fans das Leben vermieste. War in der deutschsprachigen Fassung von Half-Life lediglich die Story etwas verpfuscht, ist die hierzulande erhältlich Fassung von TFC praktisch unspielbar, da ein klassenbasierendes Spiel, in dem alle Klassen praktisch gleich aussehen, etwas witzlos ist. In den darauf folgenden Jahren entwickelte man den Nachfolger Team Fortress 2, der in seinen neun Jahren Entwicklungszeit zahlreiche Änderungen durchlief. Von einem realistischen Militär-Shooter bis zu einem Sci-Fi-Szenario war dabei fast jede Idee vertreten, letztlich landete man aber bei dem heute bekannten Design, das man 2007 auf der Dresdner Games Convention vorstellte und als Teil der Orange Box veröffentlichte. Portal - ''"Now you're thinking with portals."'' thumb|200px|Der Kuchen - Stoff für philosophische Debatten: Lüge oder nicht?Wie andere Valve-Titel basiert auch Portal auf einer Modifikation, auf die Valve aufmerksam wurde. Auch wenn man bei Valve das Potential der Spielmechanik erkannte, ist man auf die enorme Popularität, die das Spiel entwickeln würde, sicherlich nicht gefasst gewesen, da man Portal zunächst nur als eine Art „Bonus“ auf der Orange Box veröffentlichte. Seitdem mussten zahlreiche Spieler in Portalen denken und letztlich erfahren, dass der Kuchen nur eine Lüge ist – eine Phrase, die im englischsprachigen Raum sogar zu einem Sprichwort geworden ist. Portal schaffte es, eine spannende und ernste Geschichte zu erzählen und diese zeitgleich mit einem urkomischen Humor zu präsentieren, der mit Charakteren wie dem völlig inkompetenten Persönlichkeitskern Wheatley oder Cave Johnson, dem skrupellosen Chef von Aperture Science aufwartet. Obwohl es im selben Universum und etwa zur selben Zeit wie Half-Life spielt, hat es dennoch einen ganz eigenen Stil, der das Spiel zu einem völlig eigenständigen Meisterwerk macht – und nicht nur zu einem bloßen Ableger von Half-Life. Trotz eines Nachfolgers ist der Spielraum für weitere Teile von Portal offen. Auch Portal 2 endet mit einem Cliffhanger und lässt manche Fragen unbeantwortet. Die im Hintergrund des Spiels auftretenden Bezüge zu Half-Life, allen voran das Forschungsschiff Borealis, geben genügend Spekulationen Spielraum. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:News